Space x Ballad The sex Adventures
by Balladisabitch
Summary: Space is horny so he rapes Ballad.


Okay... this was a request... I am NOT going to say who requested it but whoever you are... you... are... one... sick... twisted... FUCK.

Space... you were no help either because you WANTED to see this... omfg.

WARNING: this is going to be... cringey as fuck...

I hope you sick fucks enjoy this because this was painful.

I was gonna check for any misspells because is retarded, but nah... fuck it.

It was like... I don't fucking know... 3 am? Ok, so it was 3 am and Space woke up. He had a sex dream and now he was really fucking horny. He couldn't masturbate. No one was there to fuck and no one was home... except Ballad.

So Space walked all the way over to the bedroom Ballad was in, of course, Ballad was asleep, but Space's horny ass didn't fucking care. He NEEDED it. So he closed the door and started to shake Ballad rapidly.

"ugh... what the fuck Space? I was sleeping and now I have a headache..." Ballad said.

"I know but... I'm so fucking horny right now and no one is here but us." Space said.

Ballad's eyes widened.

"NO NO NO NO FUCKING HELL NO. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE-" Ballad was cut off as she saw that Space was now in his boxers, pants down.

Ballad was REALLY freaked out now.

"SPACE WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Ballad screamed.

Now Space's shirt was off... the only thing he had on were his boxer shorts.

Ballad then stood up and ran over to Space and pushed him.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM YOU FUCKING-" Ballad screamed but was cut off as Space hit Ballad on the head with an iphone.

He took Ballad's clothes off and now he got a boner.

Like five minutes afterwards, Ballad woke up and saw Space, except now he took off his boxers and Ballad got a full view of Space's huge fucking throbbing cock and saw his curly pubes. Ballad quickly got up and was super angry now and was about to throw up. Ballad walked up to Space with her hand now in the shape of a fist.

"YOU SICK FUCK I'M GONNA-" Ballad looked down and saw that she was now entirely naked. She screamed and covered herself as fast as she could and her face was entirely red at this point.

"we're gonna fuck and we're going to love every millosecond of it, bitch" Space whispered seductively.

"oh please dear God no..." Ballad cried.

Space threw Ballad on the bed, ass up, showing her slightly pubic haired puss puss and asshole. Space walked up to Ballad and quickly grabbed Ballad by the ass cheeks. Space stook his cock inside Ballad's tight pussy. Ballad screamed from the pain and couldn't move. Space bit his lip and tried not to moan. He put his dick so far up her pussy that he literally hit her uterus. Then he pulled himself out but he didn't cum. Meaning he wasn't satisfied. Ballad was crying from the pain but then Space covered her mouth and flipped her over. He put his cock up her tight pink asshole and he could FEEL the walls in Ballad's ass rip apart. Ballad began to cry and Space began to sweat. It felt so good but it hurt like fucking crazy to Ballad. Space still didn't jizz so he decided to do something else. He got his dick out of Ballad's tight ass then he flipped Ballad over. He put his cock in Ballad's mouth and forced her to suck.

"Take it you little fucking whore." Space said.

He put his giant hand on the back of Ballad's head and pushed it forward so he could feel it all. Ballad gagged and threw up, causing throw up to spew out her nose onto Space's pubes. It felt so fucking good to Space that he bit his lower lip and his face was all red as his body was drenched in sweat. Space felt selfish. He felt like Ballad wasn't getting enough pleasure. So he pushed Ballad's head off his dick, causing Ballad to spit out the throw up in her mouth. He spread and lifted her fucking legs and licked her puss puss. She screamed. No... not moaned... screamed. He lubricated her twat with his saliva, she tasted like fucking summer's eve soap. He bit down on Ballad's pussy lips then got his fingers and shoved them up Ballad's twat and wiggled them around. Ballad was now incapable of making any noise. Ballad's face was red, she was sweaty, and she had a very distressed face and had tears and mucus running down her face. Space sucked and stroked the shit out of Ballad's tits. He squeezed them so hard that milk squirted out of them. He drank the milk. Space started screaming cuz holy fucking shit it felt fantastic. Ballad accidentally pissed herself. It made Space even hornier that he shoved his fingers up his asshole. Then Space layed down Ballad and sat on top of her and forced his cock in her now bleeding puss puss.

"I'M GONNA CUM" Space screamed.

Ballad rapidly shook her head left to right saying no.

Too late.

He jizzed massively in her puss puss that she could literally feel sperm cells fertilizing her fucking uterus. He pulled himself out and screamed. Then he humped Ballad and fingered her twat until she squirted in his face and drank her pussy juice. He fainted but continued to jizz. Ballad was now shaking, terrified, face all red with sweat, tears, mucus, and jizz running down her face and body. Breathing through her mouth with wide scared eyes.

Ballad grabbed a knife and slit her throat and drowned in her blood.

Space woke up and it was morning. He saw that Ballad died again. He got a boner and proceeded to fuck Ballad's corpse. He jizzed and he moaned so hard.

But then Pickles walked in and screamed and then threw a knife at Space's head and he bled to death.

THE END YOU MOTHER FUCKERS. 


End file.
